1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a three-dimensional (“3D”) image display apparatus and a method of driving the 3D image display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a 3D image display apparatus, in which deterioration of image display quality due to a response speed of liquid crystal is effectively prevented, and a method of driving the 3D image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus displays a two-dimensional image. Recently, demand for a 3D image display apparatus has increased in various fields, such as movie, medical image processing, game, advertisement and education, for example, and thus the 3D image display apparatus that displays a 3D image has been researched.
The 3D image display apparatus provides the 3D image using binocular disparity between the human eyes. Since the human eyes are spaced apart and separated from each other with a distance therebetween, an object is observed at different angles by two eyes of a viewer and different images of the object are thereby transmitted to the human brain. The human brain mixes the different images with each other and perceives the 3D image.
The 3D image display apparatus is typically classified into two types, e.g., a stereoscopic type 3D display apparatus and an auto-stereoscopic type 3D display apparatus according to whether the viewer wears glasses to perceive the 3D image.
As the auto-stereoscopic type 3D display, a lenticular method and a parallax barrier method have been developed. In addition, a polarization method and a shutter glass method have been developed for the stereoscopic type 3D display apparatus.
Particularly, in the shutter glass method, a left-eye shutter and a right-eye shutter of shutter glasses are alternately opened in synchronization with a display period of a left-eye image and a right-eye image. In the 3D image display apparatus including a liquid crystal display panel, an image displayed during a present frame period exerts influence on an image displayed during a subsequent frame period such that deterioration in image display quality may occur.